Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precious metal clay regeneration solution and a method for regenerating a precious metal clay.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-187829, filed Sep. 25, 2015 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-171740, filed Sep. 2, 2016, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A precious metal clay is known as a clay-like composition containing fine precious metal powders. Precious metal crafts can be obtained by forming a precious metal clay containing fine precious metal powders into a shaped body with a desired arbitrary shape, drying the shaped body, and then sintering the fine precious metal powders by firing the shaped body. Since the precious metal clays can be used to freely shaped forms in the same manner as typical clay work by hand, the precious metal clays has an advantage that freely shaped precious metal crafts can be produced extremely easily. As a result, the precious metal clay extensively used as a material for accessories such as rings, pendant heads, and the like, and for fine arts and crafts.
Conventionally, the precious metal clay is a composition containing fine precious metal powders, an organic binder, and water as a base constituent. Patent Documents 1 discloses a silver clay consisting of silver fine powders, an organic binder, a fatty substance, a surface active agent, and a balance composed of water.